Unexpected Encounter
by MCinephile
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Set before Andy is back to his place. Sharon is very tired and in need of a bath. She just forgot that she has a guest...


Hello ! Here is a new fluffy, sexy Shandy story ! I really hope you will like it !

Do not hesitate to tell me what you thought of it !

I'm French and had no beta on this one...

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

...

Sharon had been back at her condo much earlier that she thought. Their last case had been very easy thanks to Provenza and his "it's always the husband". Simple story of adultery that had gone wrong and Sharon was almost glad for it. She was very tired. She put her bag, gun and badge on her table in her entry and toke off her heels.

She could feel the ache in her shoulders and in her neck. She needed an hot bath, right now. She found the letter from Rusty next to the fridge saying that he loved her and would be working late at the library. Sharon smiled to herself and opened the fridge to grab a bottle of white wine. She pour herself a glass and made her way to her bedroom. In the corridor she suddenly stopped. _Andy_. There was no light underneath the door of Rusty's room so he was probably asleep now. Since he had come leaving with her, Sharon had found Andy restless. She really wanted to see him and wish him goodnight, but she also wanted him to rest so she turned around and went to her bedroom. She could always greet him good morning and this thought made her smile even wider.

She put her glass on her nightstand and started undressing herself. When she was naked, she put on her robe and grabbed back her glass. It was only when she opened her bathroom door that she realized that there was already someone in there.

Sharon almost dropped her glass when she looked at the sight in front of her. Andy was there, naked, except for a white towel wrapped around his hips, he was shaving and had clearly take a shower only minutes before. They both jumped when they saw each other and Sharon turned to face the door.

"Oh my god, Andy! I'm sorry!" She said.

"No, no, I'm sorry. I should have lock the door." Andy responded.

Sharon didn't move and Andy looked at her from behind. She had put her hair in a high bun and he could tell that she wasn't wearing much underneath her robe. He could see her perfect long legs and the very soft skin of her neck. Andy could feel himself reacting to her body and realized that he, too, hadn't anything under his towel and chastised himself.

"I'm done Sharon, what do you say that I go and start dinner? Are you hungry?" Andy asked shyly.

Sharon turned her head a little, seeing him just in the corner of her eyes and smiled.

"Yes, please. But take your time, I'll just make my bath for the moment." She walked to the bath and opened the faucet. She could feel Andy's eyes on her and made sure to not show too much of her legs and bottom, aware one more time that she was almost naked.

"Okay, well... See you when you're done." Andy said and Sharon could hear him smile.

When she finally hear the door closed she turned and looked at the place where Andy had been seconds before. She let her head rested against the wall behind her and closed her eyes. She could smell his scent in the air and she felt her stomach tightening. She knew that things like that could happen, walking on each other. But he had never happened before, at least not naked. Sharon could feel her heart beating very fast and she put her hand against it. And suddenly she realized that she wanted him. It had been a very long time since she had felt it, the love mixed with lust. She loved Andy, she just hadn't say it already. And she knew that Andy loved, or she wanted to believe it. But she was almost sure. The way he looked at her, the way he touched her almost like he was afraid to scare and the way he kissed her, made her believe that he was in love with her.

Sharon jumped when she heard someone knocked on the bathroom door.

"I... I'm sorry. I forgot my pajamas here..." Andy said gently.

Sharon opened the door to let him in while she walked to stopped the water. When she faced Andy back again he had his pajamas against pressed his chest and his eyes wide open. Sharon looked at him worriedly and took a step toward him, only to have him took a step back.

"Andy? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah! Of course! I'll just... I will..." Andy turned around and almost hit himself against the open door. He dropped his clothes on the floor and bent down a little too quickly to pick them up. He almost hadn't had the time to maintain his towel around his hips and Andy heard Sharon's gasp when she saw his naked bottom. He let his pajamas on the floor and looked up at Sharon.

"Andy..."

"I'm so sorry, Sharon! I didn't..." Suddenly her stopped and his cheeks became red. Sharon shook her head, silently asking him what was wrong.

"Sharon, your..." With his free hand, Andy pointed to Sharon's robe that hang almost loosely around her breasts.

"Oh god!" She said and closed her robe again.

Her cheeks were burning red and she refused to meet Andy's gaze.

"Sharon... I..."

"No, Andy. I'm sorry." Sharon finally looked up at him and found his cheeks also red and that made her smile gently. "That shouldn't be awkward. It's because of me..."

"Of you?"

Sharon looked down at the floor.

"I'm the one who wanted to take things slowly, maybe if we had..."

"Sharon, waits..." Andy readjusted his towel around his hips before putting his hands on her arms, making her looking at him again. "I wanted to wait too. Sharon, you're worth the wait." Gently, he put his hands on her cheek and her neck. "God, you're worth the wait." That last remark made Sharon laughed gently and she took a step closer to him, biting her lip again, and stood on the heels of her toes to whisper in his ear.

"I don't want to wait, Andy." She heard him gasp and he pulled back too quickly and bang his head against the door. Sharon winced with him and put her hand on his head, caressing him gently. She pulled back and smiled at him before kissing him. Once, twice and then she deepened the kiss a little. She could feel Andy tensing against her and she pulled back.

"Andy?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

Andy opened his eyes wide and then grinned, which made Sharon laughed gently.

"You... You do?"

Sharon nodded quickly.

"I love you too, Sharon. I love you so very much." Andy said and put his hands on her waist gently. He pulled her against him and kissed her. When Sharon felt the tip of Andy's tongue against her lips she moaned gently. She could also feel the skin of his legs against hers and that remained her that they were almost naked, in her bathroom. She put her hands on his chest and caressed him gently. When the tip of her fingers found his towel, she looked him in the eyes.

"I know you've already showered, but, would you take a bath with me?"

Andy lifted an eyebrow, "What do you think?"

Sharon laughed at him and very very slowly, she let her hands pulled the towel from him and she dropped it to the floor.

"After you." She said while pointing to the bath.

Andy walked to it and slowly immerged himself. He turned his head to look at Sharon but he couldn't see her.

"I feel rather lonely in here..."

"Do you?" She said. When Andy saw her, his mouth opened wide. She had clearly let the robe fall and was now naked in front of him. She was not a proud nor confident woman. But the way Andy kept looking at her when she had something on, had made her believed that maybe, he would like her without anything. And for the look in his eyes now, she definitely had a lucky guess.

She sit on the side of the tub, her back to Andy and slowly turned, putting her legs first in the water. Andy opened his to let her sit between it. She sighed when she finally relaxed completely against his chest. Andy had his hands on the cold tiles of the bath and Sharon could feel that he was not relaxed.

"Sharon?" He whispered in her ear.

"Yes, Andy."

"I... I want to touch you." He admitted.

Sharon turned her face so she could see him and put one hand behind his head to make him kiss her. When she broke the kiss she spoke, "Please, Andy..."

Shyly, Andy put both of his hands on her stomach and let his hands there a moment. After a few seconds, he started rubbing his thumbs against her stomach and on her navel. Sharon hummed and pushed her back more firmly against Andy. She could feel him against her back but she didn't want to stop because of his shyness or the fear of scaring her, so she put her hands on his thighs and massaged him too.

Andy let his hands continue their travel. He passed on her hips and thighs to finally rested on her knees, out of the water. Sharon turned her head again to kiss him.

"Andy... I love you."

"I love you too, Sharon."

She smiled against his lips and let her head dropped against his shoulder.

Andy put a hand in her hair and gently came to cover her eyes before caressing her lips with his fingertips.

"You are so beautiful."

"Thank you, Andy. And you know you're very handsome too, right? Your eyes are so expressive, that little grin that you have and that make me weak at the knees, your scent, your hands, which could do harm but are doing soft things too me..."

Andy pressed kisses against her collarbone and Sharon could feel his smile. Andy let his hands getting back in the water. He traced little circles against her thighs' skin. Suddenly, he felt very close to Sharon's parted legs. She was holding her breath, waiting for his next move. When she felt his fingertips against her core, she moaned and her head fell back against Andy's chest. He continued his exploration of her, spending time on places he discovered she liked particularly. When Sharon felt herself coming closer to the edge realizing that she was moaning much louder that she had intended, she turned around, startling Andy a little.

"Sharon, you ok..." He couldn't even finished his sentence that Sharon was kissing him like she had never did before.

"Andy, you're amazing really... But, I want our first time together, together... If you kno..." This time, Sharon could not finish her sentence. Andy kissed her hard and then pulled back. He stood, making Sharon admiring his naked body. He went off the tub and grabbed the towel that Sharon had made disappear earlier. He dried himself, feeling Sharon's eyes on him. After that, he grabbed hers and made her stand. She carefully step off too and let Andy dried her body. When he was satisfied, he threw the towel behind his shoulder and quickly grabbed Sharon behind the thighs. She gasped but immediately took the hint, she put her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck.

Andy had cooled off, but now, with Sharon's body pressed everywhere against his, he could feel himself getting harder, and he was sure that Sharon could feel it too.

"Sharon?"

"Yes?" She said, her beautiful green eyes full of mischief.

"Do you really like your bed sheet? Or don't you care if, by a mysterious event, they finished wet?"

Sharon laughed and kissed him quickly. Against his lips she whispered, "What do you think?".


End file.
